


Caretaking

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Bottlefeeding, Caretaking, Diapers, F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomit, wet diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly is sick as a dog. Dan wants to help her.





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!
> 
> I haven't sunk into my id in a while, I figured i'd stick my head back into it.

"Holly," said Dan, "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you look like shit."

Holly opened her mouth to say something in rebuttal - and started coughing.

It was ugly coughing too, the kind of chunky, crunchy coughing that usually heralds some kind of death scene in the movie.

Thankfully, they weren't in a movie, but still.

She was coughing, and Dan was slapping her on the back, which... ow, okay, but that jerked it out of her, and then she was breathing again, panting, as she leaned against him.

"You should go home, Hols," said Dan, and he had an arm around her middle.

"I have to... I was gonna film," Holly mumbled.

"You're not in any condition to film," said Dan, not unkindly. "How about I drive you home?"

"But -"

Another round of coughing, and then she was squeezing her thighs together, because her bladder was just about to give out, and okay, no, that wasn't a thing that was going to work when she was two inches from wetting herself.

"Bathroom," Holly managed to choke out, and Dan led her towards it, grabbing her by the arm to help her towards the bathroom.

Her bladder gave out when they were standing in front of the bathroom door.

She sobbed as the piss rushed out of her in a gush, dripping down her legs, soaking into her shorts, to puddle on the ground.

"Oh, honey," Dan said, and his tone was sympathetic.

She hated how he was looking at her, but there wasn't much that she could do about it.

"S-s-sorry," she choked out.

"It's okay," Dan said, keeping his tone sweet, rubbing her back. "Shh... let's get you home. You can have some cough syrup, take a shower. Not in that order," he added. "But still."

"Okay," Holly said, and that really was a sigh of how sick she was, wasn't it, if she could just agree like that, not even argue about it. 

But she was just such a zombie right then and there that she just nodded.

"Arin's got a spare pair of sweatpants, so we can put you in those, okay? Just go into the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?"

Holly just nodded, and she stepped into the dimly lit bathroom in her wet shorts.

* * *

Dan knocked on the door ten minutes later, then just... stepped right in.

"I brought a plastic bag for your wet stuff," Dan said, and he was just... undoing her pants, sliding them down, helping her out of them. "And some wet wipes so you can clean off. You can take a proper shower when you get home."

"I can... I'll be okay when I get home," Holly mumbled.

"Isn't Ross still in Australia?"

Holly nodded, and she started to cough again, doubling over.

He whacked her on the back, and she coughed up... something, and spat it into the sink.

"So I'll take care of you," said Dan. "I'm still your Abba, little bird."

This was a new thing. 

Sort of.

They'd been doing this kind of kink thing for a bit, but it was still new enough to be strange when it came up.

"You sure?"

Her voice was a croaking, cracking mess.

"I'm sure," said Dan. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

"What about your episodes today?"

"We finished 'em," said Dan. "I was gonna catch dinner with Suzy and Arin, but I can do that another night. C'mon, honey."

Holly sighed. 

"Okay," she said.

She submitted meekly to the new sweatpants, taking her shoes off as well, leaving her completely barefoot, as Dan dumped her sandals into the plastic bag.

"Ready to go home?"

"Okay," Holly said, and she yawned, letting herself be led outside, her bare feet slapping on the floor.

"Good birdy," said Dan, and he kissed the top of her head.

She just leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

Stuff was probably going on.

She was coughing too hard, and she was too loopy to care.

She sighed, and she held on to Dan's sleeve as they made their way towards the car.

* * *

She zoned out for most of the rest of it - Dan drove her home, she stared out the window, trying not to feel too much like a helpless idiot.

Was she a helpless idiot?

Urgh.

She was still wracked by coughing fits, and she hated it.

But what could she do?

"Are you -"

"Holly, as your Big and as your friend, I'm gonna take care of you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We're gonna take a shower," Dan said, glancing at her for emphasis and nodding encouragement, "and then we're gonna get you nice and warm and snug, and then maybe I'll read you a story or something, if you're feeling up for it, or you can have a nice nap. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly said, her voice hoarse. 

"And you fed all of the animals before you left, right?"

"Right," Holly croaked.

"I can check on everyone, if that would make you feel better?"

"Do you know what you're checking for?"

"More or less," said Dan. "If I'm really worried, I can check in with you."

"'kay," Holly mumbled, and she curled tighter in a ball.

Her stomach was doing... things, and she couldn't breathe out of her nose, but breathing out of her mouth made her cough more.

Urgh.

This was all just... horrible.

She shuddered, and she began to cough again.

"Oh, honey," Dan said, in a worrying tone. "Okay, sweetie. Let's get you home, take a nice hot shower to clear out all the gunk in your everything."

"... what?"

"I'm making soothing noises," said Dan. "It doesn't necessarily have to make sense."

"Right, right," said Holly, and she gave a rough bark of a laugh, which set off more coughing.

Dan reached over and gave her a whap on the back, and she made a face, but breathed better.

Urgh.

She would be so glad when all of this was over.

"Now," said Dan, as they pulled up into her driveway, "shower?"

"Stay with me," Holly said thickly. 

"You want me to shower with ya?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "Please?"

"Of course," said Dan, and he leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "Let's get you nice and showered."

"Showered," Holly murmured, as she stepped out.

"Very good," said Dan, and he handed her purse to her, so that she could find her keys.

She unlocked the door, and Orph came running over, meowing. 

"Hi, Orph," Holly said, and then she started to cough again, and Dan made a sympathetic noise, rubbing her back.

"Let's get you in the shower," Dan said. "All that steam will do ya good."

* * * 

It was dark in the bathroom, thank god - the light was already making her head hurt, and breathing was hard, but at least the hot steam was just floating into her lungs, making it easier for her to breathe, easier for her to think.

She was naked, and her face was pressed into Dan's thin chest, as the water beat down on her back.

Oh, that was nice.

That was doing... something for her, something she didn't know how to explain, except that it left her relaxed, her eyes half shut, just sitting there and breathing.

"It's okay," Dan said quietly. "It's okay. I'm here."

She took a deep breath, and she began to cough again, a deep, chesty cough that began in the very base of her chest, and continued, until something gross and chunky finally came loose, and she was spitting it into the drain.

"There we go, that's better."

"You're using the cat voice on me," Holly said. 

"I'm using my Abba voice," Dan countered. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Holly said, and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Dan. "I like taking care of you."

"You sure? I don't want you to think that I, like... need you to... you know."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't need to take care of me," Holly mumbled.

"Well, I like to," said Dan. "It makes me feel needed."

"You're always needed," Holly mumbled into his neck, and then another coughing fit took her over, and she shuddered, bent double, her bladder giving out again, more gunk coming out of her. 

At least it was easier to breathe. 

Sort of.

"I know that," he said quietly, "but let me take care of you, okay? I know that you like playing at the whole Big and Little thing, but... I like doing it in reality too." 

"Reality?"

"Just taking care of you sometimes," said Dan again. "If that isn't too... Misery or something."

"Oh," said Holly, and she blinked at him blearily in the dimness of the bathroom. "You read Stephen King?"

"I saw the movie," said Dan.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies," said Holly.

"I don't, really," said Dan, "but I had a girlfriend who really wanted to see it, and she neglected to tell me about what it was about."

"... oh," said Holly, and she giggled roughly, which set off another coughing fit. 

Fuck, she was getting so sick of all this coughing.

... well, she was sick with the coughing too.

And that startled a laugh out of her, which got her coughing again, which was... unpleasant, except she was getting more of the gunk out of her, which was helpful, in its own way.

She sighed, taking a deep breath, which was finally clear, and she shuddered. 

Okay.

"I think I want to go to sleep," she told Dan quietly.

"Yeah? Well, you're all clean. We just need to diaper you and give you some medicine. Maybe some water, too. If you're creating that much mucus, you're probably drying out."

"I don't feel dried out," Holly mumbled. 

"You usually don't," Dan told her, "until you realize it. Now... ready to get ready?"

"Okay," Holly said, nuzzling into his neck as he stroked down her back, his long, knobbly fingers tracing her vertebrae. 

* * *

He diapered her.

It was one of the thick diapers he usually put her in for bedtime.

He put her in a t-shirt as well, and a fluffy pair of socks.

He held her in his lap, and he had a baby bottle of water, which she was nursing from carefully, holding on to his shirt.

The water was harsh on her tender throat, but it did help.

"There we go," Dan said, in a soothing tone of voice, "drink it up. Good girl...."

Holly sighed, her eyes drifting shut, as he stroked her hair off of her face, as she nursed from the bottle, the water filling her up like a cloud.

Everything was far away and strange, and she didn't know how to explain it, or even if she wanted to.

She just... inhabited her body, and was inhabited. 

Dan's skin was warm and dry against hers, and his voice rumbled through his chest. 

* * *

She woke up at some unknown hour, her head pounding, her breath whistling through her chest.

There had been dreams, and now she was just... sweating, panting, trying to figure out where she was, when she was.

She sat up, and she was panting, trying to find the words in her head, trying to find what she needed, or didn't need.

There weren't any words in her head.

She sat up awkwardly, and then she realized that she'd peed herself at some point, because the diaper was thick and wet between her legs.

... ew.

She opened her mouth to say something... and nothing came out.

There weren't any words in her head.

God.

She started to cry - really cry, loud, hiccuping, ugly crying, and no, that wasn't fair, she wasn't supposed to do that, except she was, and then Dan was running into the room, turning the light on, and that made it worse - she screamed with her broken throat, and he hurriedly turned it off again.

"Pigeon, birby, honey, darling," Dan crooned, "c'mere, it's okay darling. It's fine, Abba is right here...."

He sat on the bed, and he pulled her into his lap, cuddling her, rubbing her back as she cried into his collar, and she was held, rocked, as she soaked his shirt with her tears and her snot.

"I know, it hurts, it's hard, I know...."

She began to cough - to really cough, so hard that she was seeing spots in front of her eyes - and she held on to him, as he sat her up properly, held her on his skinny lap and rocked her. 

"C'mon, let it out, it's okay, just let it out....

And then she threw up on him.

She didn't mean to. 

She would have given him some fair warning, if she could talk, if she could _breathe_ , but it was just... coming out of her, and it was disgusting, it was all down her shirt, across his chest, and she was crying now, as she kept coughing, more vomit coming out of her.

Thankfully, she hadn't eaten much.

Or maybe not so thankfully, because the bile was burning her throat and her nose, and she was crying.

"You must hate me," she managed to get out, as she was panting. "Abba, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't go, please don't hate me, you have to...."

"Shh," said Dan, and he kissed her forehead. "Shh, Holly, it's okay."

He cupped her cheeks in his big hands, thumbing her cheekbones, and he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm disgusting," Holly mumbled.

She'd peed, while she was throwing up - the diaper was leaking all over his lap.

He was going to have to wash _everything_.

She was going to have to wash her hair.

She was going to have to do a lot of things, but first she had to stop crying.

"You're not disgusting," Dan said. "You're my Little, and you're sick."

"I'm... I'm an adult. I should be able to... to...." 

Another round of coughing and sobbing.

"There aren't any "shoulds" in this situation, okay?" Dan brushed her hair off of her face, where it was sticking. "Now... how about another shower, and I'll do the laundry?"

"I'm sorry I'm giving you more work," Holly mumbled. 

"I'm not worried about it," Dan said, "and you don't need to be either, okay?"

"... okay," sighed Holly.

"Good girl," said Dan, and she kissed his forehead.

She sighed, letting herself relax into it, finally.

He was her Abba. 

He was gonna take care of her.

"There's my birby," said Dan, and she smiled at him, trying not to think about how gross the two of them were in that moment. 

She was just going to enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
